


The Absurdity and Embarrassment of It All

by xxFries



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFries/pseuds/xxFries
Summary: Makoto's whisper traces across my skin with a gentle but demanding tone, "Do it for me, Ritsuko."
Relationships: Kikuchi Makoto/Akizuki Ritsuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Absurdity and Embarrassment of It All

"You're doing great so far," a gentle voice hums to me from my side.

I hear Makoto's words, but it's difficult to focus on her at the moment what with the pressure in my bladder reaching what feels like critical mass. Regardless, I'm grateful for her return -- she makes a good distraction from the current predicament -- and I turn to her, prepared to tell her that I changed my mind, that I can't do this anymore.

But just when I open my mouth, Makoto's warm hand is suddenly on my waist and -- _oh_. My hands clap against my face as I cover my mouth in a desperate attempt to dampen the weak, high-pitched whimper that bubbles its way out of my throat, and -- _God_ , I think frantically, _not here_ \-- my thighs pinch together in an instant. Although it's not enough to stop a small stream of warm piss from streaking down one leg, and I inwardly curse Makoto's entire existence with what little sane thoughts I have left. How could I let her talk me into this?!

I throw one frenetic, wild-eyed gaze around the party-goers, making absolutely sure no one was looking, before locking my eyes onto Makoto's heated, almost gloating expression. She says nothing, merely watching me as one corner of her lips upturn into a leering smirk, and her hand makes its way up from my waist. Her warm hand drags up my body slowly, over my ribs and just barely passing over my breast before pulling away completely. Embarrassingly, this drags yet another soft whimper from me, desperate for her touch, but my palms stifle the sound and I keep my glare aimed at her. Slowly, I lower my hands from my face and take a deep breath.

"Makoto," I manage to get out, my voice hoarse, but I do somehow keep an authoritative tone, and that helps me feel like I'm still in control of myself. Somewhat. "Let's not do this --"

"Oh, great! More drinks," Makoto suddenly chirps, taking two full glasses from a passing-by waiter and turning to me with her trademark princely smile. Ugh, at times like this I want to wipe that self-assured look off of her face, because I _know_ she's doing it on purpose, but in the middle of my thoughts one glass is pressed into my hand and I'm standing there wondering if dumping the drink on her would look worse for me or the company.

Gripping the flute of the glass perhaps a tad too tightly, I settle another glare at Makoto, but she isn't paying any attention to me and is instead downing her own drink while watching the other guests. Slowly, my eyes lower to the dark red, sparkling drink in my hand and I swallow out of nervous reflex. No… I don't think I can take anymore. Just thinking about taking one more sip causes my bladder to cramp and I let out an embarrassingly loud whimper -- _again!_ \-- as I slam the glass down on a nearby table and rush out of the party room, everything a blur as I escape into the hallway.

Finally alone, I slow down and take deep, almost gasping breaths while pressing my back against the wall and focusing as hard as I can on how uncomfortable the bow at my back digs into my spine. Right now, I needed to focus on something else -- _anything_ else, and honestly this was helping, even if a little.

Although one thing wasn't helping, and that was the crisp smell of fresh piss that was still clinging to one leg. My nose crinkles a bit in response and I glare down at the offending leg with disdain while inwardly cursing Makoto and her almost devilish way with words.

Another cramp overtakes me and a high-pitched whine escapes my throat, and though I'm quick to muffle it with my hands, I can feel another small stream of piss escape my body. _No, no no no…!_ I drop one hand down to my crotch, stuffing both my hand and the thick fabric of the fancy dress I'm wearing against myself, hoping the pressure would at least lessen the need to pee _slightly_.

It works. At least, a little. Although a light tremble has taken over most of my body, and I stand against the wall with tears of desperation running down my cheeks, my thighs twitching against each other.

 _This is it_ , I think to myself, wilting against the wall. If I move from this spot, it's all over. And Makoto gets the last laugh for convincing me to go along with this in the first place.

I was just planning on staying here forever, stuck in one spot for the rest of my life, when I hear footsteps approaching from outside my vision. When did I lower my head down so far?

I force open one eye -- I hadn't noticed I'd been squeezing then shut as well -- and raised my eyes from the fancy carpet to see, of course, Makoto standing in front of me. She has one hand on her hip, and the other is curled up in front of her smirking face in a way that looks like she's trying to hide her smile, but it's no use. I see the (usually adorable, but right now utterly irritating) squint to her eyes.

Although I want to chew her out, I'm afraid that opening my mouth would make me lose my focus on not pissing myself, so I just angle my head in another direction and pray that she'll go away.

Which, of course, doesn't happen.

The back of her heated knuckles gently brushes my cheek and I let out an involuntary whine from the back of my throat, my lips parting to let out the heavy panting I've been holding back all this time.

It's too much and I know she's doing this on purpose. She knows this is going to break me.

And I almost do break right there. " _Makoto_ ," I wheeze out, my voice high-pitched and desperate.

In response, she shushes me softly, her free hand pressing against my lower stomach, feeling over the velvety-soft material of my party dress. At first, it feels so good that I let out a sigh of relief, dropping my head against my shoulder and letting her knuckles fall away from my face. Maybe she's finally calling it off? Can we leave?

These questions are left unanswered and then are completely wiped from my thoughts when Makoto suddenly ups the pressure on my aching stomach, and in response, my whole body tenses completely.

"Stop -- _wait!_ " I try to plead with her, my hands raising and pushing at her -- admittedly stronger -- arms and torso in a frantic attempt at escape, but it's no use. She's overpowering me easily.

"Please, _please_. Not here, Mako -- _oh!_ " Another harsh cramp strikes through me, harder than the others so far. Makoto doesn't hit or shove, but just the slow, slow increase in pressure is doing me in.

Just as I'm squirming and shaking my head in an almost mad state, Makoto leans in to me and presses her soft lips against my ear. Her whisper traces across my skin with a gentle but demanding tone, "Do it for me, Ritsuko."

Tears are streaming down my cheeks at this point from the pressure, and I finally let out a sob as Makoto's hand presses even harder against my aching bladder. And, although I try so hard to hold it back, her words finish tearing down my last bit of resolve and I let go completely.

I hide my face against Makoto's shoulder and whimper weakly, my body twitching all over as waves of euphoria crash through me. The smell of fresh, crisp-smelling piss fills my nostrils as my legs warm up from the stream of pee and the absurdity and embarrassment of it all hits me all at once, but the pleasure of finally, finally releasing all that I'd been holding in heavily outweighs any negative feelings I may have.

I shudder through the last streams of piss, my mind empty. I don't even realize that my mouth had been open, drool dripping slowly onto Makoto's suit jacket's shoulder until her fingers gently cup my chin and close it for me before too much damage could be done.

"Good girl," I hear her praise me with that sweet, deep tone of hers, and a smile pulls at my exhausted face in response, especially as her hand starts petting my hair and tweaking my braids.

But the afterglow doesn't last long, especially as my ears start to accustom themselves back to the sounds of the party only a few doors away. Oh, God. What have we done.

The smell of piss is hanging heavily in the air, and I crinkle my nose in response. Not to mention the sudden chill on the insides of my thighs. Ugh.

"You're paying for the dry cleaning," I suddenly say, and although my words are harsh, I'm far too morbidly ashamed to lift my face from Makoto's shoulder.

"Huh? R-Ritsuko? Hey, say something! I can't afford this!"

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend!
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
